jerichogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Father Paul Rawlings
History The oldest active member of the Jericho squad, Paul Rawlings is also the only member of the team that actually started his military career as a true chaplain. He enlisted in 1970 as a chaplain’s aid and served three tours of Vietnam before the end of the war. His experiences there caused him to question his religious and political belief, and after dropping out of the army he spent the next twenty years searching for meaning and direction. His travels brought him to the far corners of the earth on missionary and relief efforts, but his experiences with indigenous tribes did more to transform him than his intended convert. He found himself adopting various beliefs systems into his own, because he’s fond of saying, “There’s no such thing as too many Gods when it comes to watching your ass.” As such, Rawlings became something of a universal cleric, the ultimate chaplain. Although his request to resume active duty was at first declined by the chaplain corps, the DOW was eager to have him in their ranks due to the practical knowledge he gained in dealing with occult forces and the paranormal. Abilities Father Rawling’s power comes from his intense academic study of magic systems from around the world (especially in the areas of consecration and exorcism) and just pure faith. He is a walking encyclopedia when it comes to dealing with malevolent spirits and otherwise hostile paranormal entities. He serves as a healer and reviving agent, and is Jericho team's resident exorcist. * Ghost Heal - Summons a blue ghost or sphere that can travel for long distances and through obstacles to heal allied squadmates at expending Rawling's own health. Casting this spell, you won't be able to use Rawlings for a couple of seconds. Note: Be careful for any enemies hanging around the target that you plan to resurrect. * Vlad's Curse - Drain blood from enemies and distribute it as health among the squad. Father Rawling cannot fire while casting this skill. Weapons Primary Weapon *'Faith': 357 Caliber Auto Pistol w/ Modular Ammo (piercing, concussion, explosive) ** Max. Ammo Capacity: 300 ** Magazine Capacity: 15 Secondary Weapon *Destiny: 357 Caliber Auto Pistol w/ Modular Ammo (piercing, concussion, explosive) Note: Rawlings's guns are Desert Eagles with longer magazines and draw from the same ammo pool instead of having 300 each. Rawlings can change the ammo type he uses for his guns, and they consume different amounts of bullets (piercing takes 1 bullets per shot, concussion 3 and explosive 5). Tactical Analysis Rawling's pistols allows you to switch into three different type of fire power. His explosive bullets are useful against long ranged units or enemy units that are far from him. His concussion bullets are the most versatile, but shoots like a shotgun and delays a second of time for each shot. His piercing bullets are useful for short to medium range. Rawling's pistols takes a while to reload. Once you're reloading his pistol try to take cover and try not to get damaged. Ghost Heal is very useful while taking cover. Vlad's Curse is a good spell to use on any enemy units that are very vulnerable. Playing Rawlings makes you have the tendency to take cover and holding position for your squad. Once you are Rawlings, you're the only healer. Most players like to use explosive bullets since Rawlings can't get too close to combat like Delgado and Jones, he has to take cover and move. Using explosive bullets are very handy at far range. Category:Character